xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Master Monk Guan (character)
Master Monk Guan was an ally of the Xiaolin Monks and was once best friends with Grand Master Dashi and Chase Young. Personality Guan was generally a mild-mannered mentor figure and a very kind, thoughtful and considerate person, though he was ruthless and cruel when turned evil. Physical Appearance Master Monk Guan was a tall, muscular, but good-looking man with a bald head, his eyes were always closed with a rectangle-shaped face. Despite being the same age as Chase Young, he does not appear to have aged in fifteen hundred years although he had a ponytail when he was younger. In his Time After Time part 2 version, he had a strange mark in his left eye. The red beads on his kimono have been transformed into skulls. Relationships History Background Master Monk Guan was a legendary Tai Chi master who had traveled the world dozens of times, and had defeated many opponents using only his famous Spear of Guan. Xiaolin Showdown Season Two He took Dojo Kanojo Cho to the lair of Chase Young, the greatest Heylin Warrior of all time, in exchange for the Spear. When questioned by the Xiaolin Dragons, Guan explained how he lost his Spear of Guan, and his confidence, to Chase Young. He had come to depend on the spear to the degree where he felt he was powerless without it. Omi looked up to him, and he showed them the way to Chase Young's palace so they could save Dojo. When the Dragons were at Chase's mercy, Guan appears to challenge Chase to an old-fashioned Showdown. Despite Chase's trick arena and the power of his true form, Guan was able to defeat him using the powerful Repel the Beast technique. Afterwards, Guan gave Omi the Spear of Guan, saying that he will no longer need it, and departs. Season Three In a later episode, the young monks are sent to him for combat training to fight against Hannibal Roy Bean. Unscene to the viewers he makes a plan with Raimundo where he would fake harshness and make Raimundo "quit" so Bean would go to Raimundo and trick him out of the treasure of the blind swordsman. Guan was incredibly tough to the monks, and bullies Raimundo Pedrosa into leaving the temple, where Raimundo then allies himself with Hannibal Bean. After Raimundo blowed the Xiaolin Showdown against Omi and double-crosses Hannibal Bean, Guan revealed that he staged his entire feud with Raimundo to trick Bean. He then gave Raimundo the Spear of Guan #384 as a reward for his acting, and reveals a large building filled with numbered Spears of Guan. In "Time After Time: Part 2" when Omi stopped Hannibal Bean from turning Chase Young to evil, Hannibal turned Guan evil instead, giving him a monster form that resembles a scorpion-like insect or even a crustacean. Also, the beads on his kimono had become skulls. As he assisted Grand Master Dashi in banishing Wuya into the Puzzle Box, he is over 1500 years old. However, there is no explanation given in the series for how this is possible, as he did not drink the Lao Mang Long soup like Chase. In their younger days before Hannibal Bean's influence, Guan was close friends with Chase Young, and though he was a Xiaolin warrior then. Xiaolin Chronicles Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality:' He was unable to die, grow old, or get sick, as he had lived over 1500 years already, and he looked young and his body did not show any sign of aging, *'Superhuman Strength': He was strong enough to lift and throw away Wuya's Goons with ease. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility': He possessed agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Superhuman Stamina': Guan's musculature was able to produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Tiger Sense': As well as Omi and Chase, he could sense near evil and danger. *'Full Potential': When using his full potential, he had six points in his forehead creating two lines. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': He was a master martial artist in his own right. Monk Guan was capable of fighting Chase Young on equal footing and even defeating him. Such skill show his advanced training and expertise in the field of combat. *'Repel the Beast': Guan's special technique was Repel the Beast, which allowed him to defeat Chase Young in his lizard form. This technique allowed him to fire powerful concussion blasts of chi from his fists. *'Spearman': In addition to his martial arts he was also an expert in the use of the spear. Even though, with or without the Spear of Guan he was a potent warrior. Time After Time: Part 2 In Time After Time: Part 2 Guan was turned evil by Hannibal Roy Bean instead of Chase Young, and was perhaps an even more powerful Heylin Warrior than Chase. His monster form was a giant scorpion-like creature more powerful than Chase. Did You Know...? *Master Monk Guan had to be at least 1500 years old since he was on Wuya's defeat (along with Chase Young and Grand Master Dashi) but its unknown how he survived all that time. *Jeff Bennett, who voices Guan, also plays Clay Bailey. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters